


The Monaboyd Bun

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies), Romance, Squickiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-23
Updated: 2003-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy is Expecting and Dom is Demanding. Warning!!! MPreg!! If it squicks you then please don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monaboyd Bun

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

The MonaBoyd Bun  
b. Shallow Blackkoda

***

“Oh God, it’s so cute,” Elijah shrieked as he held up the miniature kilt. He recognized the tartan’s pattern immediately as Billy’s family colors. He turned it over in his hand, admiring the tiny stitches, meticulously sewn on the sides and marveled at his friend’s hidden talent. “Dom…Man, I didn’t know you could sew. It’s awesome.”

Billy added, “He can knit too. He made socks for the baby and a blanket and-.”

Embarrassed, Dominic hurriedly snatched the small kilt from Elijah’s hands and stuffed it back into his craft bag, which he tucked back into its hiding place behind a cushion. “So, Lij…Want another beer?”

Elijah tried to hold the laughter in at his friend’s oh so masculinity affirming comment. Covering his pursed lips with his fist, he only nodded as Dom reached for the pack of beer and took out a can, purposefully one.

“Dom, don’t you think you’ve had enough,” Billy smiled nervously as he watched Dom crack open another lager.

Dominic only smiled and raised the can up in a mock toast before lowering it to his lips and taking a hefty draught. When he lowered it, he gave a wink back to Billy, before both he and Elijah broke out in laughter.

They were too cute together, Elijah thought, Billy especially with his loose fitting shirt hardly concealing the round belly underneath and the comfy, huge slippers on his feet. “Billy, he’s celebrating,” Elijah defended taking another beer from the table himself. “After all I missed the first shower, so consider this a second one. Go ahead,” he beamed, “Open your gifts from Uncle Lij.”

Scooting down in the giant lounger that he was sitting in, Billy was just able to get to the coffee table where several presents wrapped in pastel blue, pink and green storks sat waiting. Grasping the nearest, the smallest one, Billy made swift work of the paper and tossed it to the floor. In his hand he held what had to be a jewelry box. He shook it only once before opening it.

Dom sat up from his spot on the couch next to Elijah, “What is it?”

Laughing Billy held up a pacifier attached to a gold ring, with elvish words inscribed on the outer edge. “Typical thing from Frodo,” Billy huffed. “The ring is a thing of ev-vil, remember Lij?”

“Yeah, well any child of yours and Dom’s isn’t exactly going to be a saint.”

Dom shoved Elijah with feigned reprimand, “Sod off you bastard!”

Paying Dom no mind, Elijah could see that Billy really did like the pacifier. If anything he wanted to be original, especially after hearing about the Manchester United and Sheffield jumpers that Sean Bean had gotten them at the first shower. Dom couldn’t stop talking about them and Elijah felt just a tad jealous considering he was the godfather. “Open the next one. You’ll both like it!”

Tearing the paper off the second, larger box took a bit of time, during which, Billy noted Dom had made swift work out of his bottle. As he saw Dom reach for another, he started to scowl. Dom had had three of the pint-sized brews already. His warning stuck in his mouth however Billy noticed what was underneath all of the wrapping paper. “Oh…Thanks, Lij.”

“What is it,” Dom asked although truly he could have cared less. Since Billy couldn’t drink, he had made Dom cease as well, at least until the baby was born. It had been a while since he had been allowed to drink and only then at special occasions. He had been able to drink at the first shower, but then Elijah had missed that one due to filming on his latest movie. So of course a second shower was in order and another chance at beer…sweet, delightful, full-bodied beer, he smiled to himself, just like his sweet, full-bodied Billy.

Billy held the box in his lap grinning from ear to ear. “It’s a baby bath with compartments for wipes, soaps, baby oil and stuff. Oh Elijah you don’t know how much I wanted one of these. Orli gave us tons of toiletries; baby oil, bath wash and baby powder an entire bathroom of toiletries…but *this* is what I really wanted. I’d have sent Dom out to get one if you hadn’t got this.”

Score one for the godfather, Elijah thought to himself with a smile.

Turning the box over to the back, he read the advert on the box and squeed over the easy care and cleaning instructions. “I can set her in here to give her her bath.”

Quietly opening another lager, Dom sweetly corrected his love, “Him his bath.”

Considering Elijah’s happy presence Billy kept the reprimand to himself and continued on to the next gift, “Right.”

Easing back into the couch, Dominic enjoyed the heady warmth flowing through him. As Billy showered Elijah with thanks over the infant wet suit and giant stuffed penguin, Dom was silent. Every one of his senses save for his sight was muted. Lately Billy had become shy and defensive, a change Dom had heard of happening to pregnant people but never thought that would occur with Billy. His Scott used to love sleeping in the nude before, and in the beginning when his belly was just a cute curve. As Billy moved further along in his pregnancy, he had taken to wearing pajamas and house gowns to cover what he called his awkwardness. Starring at his lover, as he fumbled with another gift, Dom had another word for Billy’s condition two words actually. Fucking. Beautiful. Billy’s cheeks were like two shiny apples and his skin was glistening alabaster and the round full belly was best of all. Thinking back on the morning and Billy stepping from the shower with his belly so round and smooth, Dom closed his eyes and sighed. The baby…*his baby* brought about an almost ethereal change in William.

Elijah held his sides as he shook with laughter. “…It’s for you both, and I hear it’ll help with the stretch marks too, but that’s secondary. Right, Dom?”

“Huh,” Dom had no idea what Elijah was going on about until he looked over at Billy and saw the deluxe Oriental Massage Oil Gift Set. Ignoring the daggers of Billy’s stare, Dom smiled so wide his cheeks ached. “Right. Perfect Gift Lij. Now isn’t it time you got the fuck back to your hotel?”

Laughing harder, Elijah slapped Dom’s knee with a bit of encouragement until he realized that he was the only one laughing.

Setting the gift basket on the floor and out of Dom’s range, Billy shook his head. He had known that the alcohol would be a problem. He could feel Dom’s gaze on him roving unabashed, like a dockside sailor on shore leave. Reaching for the last gift, Billy lied to Elijah. “He doesn’t mean it, Lij.”

“Nah, I don’t,” Dom chimed in. Like hell, he didn’t mean it, he thought. After the dinner and the gift opening, Elijah had been around enough for the night. He didn’t dare say so though. Billy was upset and even though that mood only made him look…saucier, more delectable, Dom knew his limits and his limitations. Images of Billy stretched out in bed; vivid recollections of rubbing, caressing Billy’s ripe stomach gave him anxious shivers all over. His cock throbbed so as he ran through the list of things he would do to Billy the second after Elijah left, things like licking those swollen nipples Billy was always so keen to hide from him with the excuse of them being sensitive. Things like rubbing his entire naked body against Billy’s entire naked body with his cock nudging the baby to play. Things like holding Billy’s thigh up in that position the doctor had recommend for… Sitting up straight on the couch, he put on an air of alertness and mirth. He could bide his time. Cocking his head to the side as Billy revealed the last present, Dom spoke up with feigned enthusiasm. “Lijah that’s awesome! We really needed a new a video camera.”

Elijah turned and starred at Dom. The Brit hadn’t uttered a word for nearly a half-hour and seemed to have been napping. With a baby on the way and their hectic schedules, Elijah could sympathize. “It’s digital and it connects to the computer so you can send me every second of my beautiful godchild’s days.”

Thinking back on how the last camera met its demise, Billy couldn’t help the smile that escaped his irritation at Dom. Balancing a camera on the edge of the headboard during sex had not been Dom’s idea but his own.

Catching a shared glance between his two best friends, Elijah tried to disguise the hint of jealousy in his voice. “You two are so lucky together.”

Dom nodded as he held Billy’s soft green gaze. “We sure are.”

***

“Really, Lij you don’t have to leave so early.” Standing beside the front door, Billy shifted nervously on his feet.

Elijah checked his watch. It was nearly two in the morn. After the gifts and Dom’s chocolate crème pie, they had played at least an hour’s worth of games. It wasn’t *early* in the slightest. “Billy are you ok?”

“Y-yeah,” Billy stammered, trying to convince himself before Elijah. “…Fine.”

He didn’t look fine, he looked a bit feverish actually and it had dawned on Elijah why, about half way through MarioKart when Billy slapped Dom’s hand, which had been furtively attempting to slip under his shirt to caress his stomach. Elijah grinned at the memory. “After all, a man in your condition needs his rest.”

“Right,” Billy groaned. He got so little *rest* lately and the fact that he would get even less *that* night was a rant he didn’t have the energy to make. Opening the door for Elijah, Billy smiled as his dark haired friend leaned over to hug him.

It felt strange, the way that Billy’s stomach nudged against his, stranger than the fact that it was a little life inside. Elijah couldn’t fault Dom in the slightest for his obsession. Whispering, Elijah advised his friend, “Don’t let Dom wear you out. He’s just really-.”

“Obsessed, Horny, Rude, Inconsiderate,” Billy interjected.

Elijah nodded at the truth but had to confess. “Actually, I was going to say that he’s just really in love with you and that I didn’t even know the man could sew.”

“Oh?” Billy laughed as he thought about the miniature kilt.

Turning to leave, Elijah lowered his head at the sight of Dom stealthily approaching. “Night Billy. Night Dom.”

Shutting the door behind his friend, Billy was too preoccupied with the words “he’s just really in love with you,’ to have heard the last word out of Elijah’s mouth. As he felt two very large, very deft hands slip underneath the hem of his shirt; Billy rested against the door and sighed. Dom was hard, his erection pressing into his arse like an eager pup wanting attention. Although he was tired, Billy’s body betrayed him, wiggling back just slightly into the Mancucian. Hot breath trailed across his ear as Dominic purred in time to the circles he was making on Billy’s stomach. It was quiet soothing when it wasn’t first thing in the morn or the middle of the night…or in the grocery store, Billy surmised. “Dom you’re bloody insatiable,” he giggled.

“Can we go to bed now,” Dom asked lightly against the hollow of Billy’s ear. “Pleasepleaseplease.”

Billy grasped hold of Dom’s hand and pulled them from underneath his shirt. He kept hold of Dom’s left arm for good measure as he lead the way down the hall and to the stairs, muttering softly to himself about the difficulty of having two babies instead of one.

“Does that mean I get to be breastfed too,” Dom quipped happily.

Stopping right before the stairs, Billy turned with a ‘No’ ready upon his tongue, yet the sight of Dom smiling back him, eyes glittering silver and wide, dilated with love, Billy keep quiet. He would deny Dom nothing.

THE END


End file.
